AUG
The AUG, or Bullpup, as it was previously known, is a rifle featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series, exclusive to the Counter-Terrorists. The counterpart for the Terrorists is the Krieg 552 (before Global Offensive) and SG 553 in Global Offensive. Overview The Steyr AUG is an Austrian-made assault rifle fed with 30 rounds of 5.56x45mm NATO. It is equipped with a low power lens scope for medium range engagement. Overall, this assault rifle has moderate damage, accuracy and recoil control. The rate of fire is high and it is moderate in weight. Properties ; CS / CZ / CSS damage values ; CSGO damage values The AUG is a moderate weight weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 221 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they suffer 11% speed reduction. The AUG is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages * High first shot accuracy * High rate of fire * Has the ability to zoom in * Moderate damage (28) * Useful for long range combat (firing in bursts of 3) Disadvantages * Low rate of fire when scoped (excluding CS:GO) * Long reload time (especially in CS:S and CS:GO) * Expensive for an assault rifle * Only purchasable by the Counter-Terrorists * High recoil (CS:GO only) Gameplay Tactics * This weapon is ideal for defensive purposes, such as guarding or camping, but can also be used offensively. Since an opponent with a sniper rifle still has an advantage at long range, it's advised to camp at medium to close ranges with the AUG. * Arguably, the AUG is one of the most accurate weapons in the game, with low spread. Use this as an advantage and spray bullets at the stomach of enemies. * Use the weapon's zooming ability to increase the accuracy of your weapon when the opponent is far away. At close range, don't zoom in because it decreases your peripheral vision and firing rate. It also makes it harder to see your surroundings. ** Go for a headshot when zoomed in, or aim at the chest or neck,due to the reduced rate of fire. You may want to take the opponent down as fast as you can. If the recoil gets too high, aim for the chest or neck. * The AUG is often avoided in competitive matches due to its long reload time, inflicts less damage compared to the M4A1, and has a lower rate of fire. However, the excellent accuracy and low spread are its primary advantages and some experienced players can wield this rifle to engage enemies at long distances. Basically, scoring headshots are much easier compared to the M4A1. *Despite it having descent accuracy, spray bullets is not always recommended, unless you are very close range. **In Source, this weapon has sightly increased accuracy; for long range combat. If an enemy target is standing still, try to fire one shot at a time and aim for the head. * Compared to the SG 552, the AUG has better accuracy and lower spread, but it also has lower damage and has a longer reload time. This makes the AUG less suitable for users that spray bullets so it is recommended to burst-fire and aim accurately to counter SG-552 users. Countertactics * Avoid all close and medium contact with its users. ** If you cannot avoid close proximity, note that AUG users may struggle in direct contact with enemies (either due to the low rate of fire or high recoil in Global Offensive). Use a submachine gun or a shotgun and overpower the assailant. * If using fully automatic weapons, opt for weapons with a higher firing speed than this weapon, higher accuracy, or higher damage. * Use powerful weapons, or counter it with the SG 552 or SG 553 * In the event the user is zoomed-in, they may be ignoring what's behind them. * The AUG will take a while to reload; use this to your advantage. Appearances ; Condition Zero There are two bots in Tour of Duty that equip the AUG as their primary weapons: *Jake *Duke ; Deleted Scenes The AUG appears as a starting weapon in Motorcade Assault and Hankagai mission. Comparison to the Krieg 552 Positive *Slightly better accuracy *Lower recoil Neutral *Same firing rate (666 rpm) *Same rounds (5.56mm) *Same price ($3500) *Same magazine size (30 rounds) *Both weapons are equipped with a scope which zooms the player's view Negative *Slightly lower damage *Slower reload time (3.8 seconds vs 2.9 seconds) *Heavier (221 units per seconds vs 230 units per second) Achievements ; Source ; Global Offensive Gallery Trivia * The database file name for this weapon is aug. * In Counter-Strike: Source, the AUG's bolt is not attached to the gun. The bottom of the bolt is missing faces and can be seen through. ** Adding to it, when pulling the bolt back, the bolt actually floats above where it's supposed to be. * The AUG in Source is the weakest rifle that uses 7.62mm rounds, probably because it is actually a 5.56mm round rifle. Furthermore, headshots from the AUG don't always kill while other 7.62mm weapons do. * A HUD and game error in Counter-Strike: Source lists the ammunition as 7.62x51mm, when infact it uses 5.56x45mm. So far, this caliber is not available for this weapon in real life. The AUG in-game uses the same ammo as the AK-47 and other 7.62mm firearms. * In Deleted Scenes, the AUG A1 is used by players in some missions, but it is never seen in the hand of NPCs. The Deleted Scenes variant has its own model, animation, and firing sound. * In early Counter-Strike games, the AUG was known as the Bullpup. However, the AUG is not the only "Bullpup" weapon in the game. Others include the P90 and the FAMAS. * In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the Steyr AUG A3 replaces the AUG-A1 of the previous games. From a gameplay point-of-view, this is merely cosmetic. * In CS: GO, the AUG is modeled with a 42 round magazine, though it still holds the usual 30. * Before the 6/26/2013 update, the rate of fire would be halved while using optic, to about 360 rpm. * The 1.5x Optic used for the AUG A1 (CS, CS:CZ, CS:S) is called the Swarovski scope, traditional for the AUG A1. In CS:GO, the AUG A3 uses the more modern Trijicon ACOG (Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight) * In the 2/12/2014 update, the scoped view was updated from the old scope and crosshair to a green dot sight, which is further updated in the 2/20/2014 update which the scope dot is now tinted using the player’s crosshair color settings. External links *Steyr AUG at Wikipedia Category:Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Counter-terrorist exclusive weapons Category:5.56 user Category:7.62 user Category:Automatic weapons Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Austria weapons